Terminology and some general concepts used herein can be found in "Transaction Processing: Concepts and Techniques" by Jim Gray and Andreas Reuter; Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, San Francisco, Calif.; 1993
In prior art implementations of Database Management Systems (e.g., the DMSII product of the assignee hereof), it was observed that the process of managing the transaction log was a major system throughput bottleneck in SMP computer systems with a large number of processors. This was true for a number of reasons.